The Fear of Losing You
by HolyCrapScandal
Summary: First One-Shot fic by Gladiator Sharon and Gladiator Alexa. If Fitz found out about what Jake did to Olivia at the end of 3x16, how would he find out? He would no doubt be angry, but how angry? What would he want to do about it? And how would Olivia respond? Our take/hope on how he would find out and feel about it. Olitz forever.
1. The Truth Uncovered

((Hey there! So, this is our (yes, we have two people running this fanfic account) first one-shot! We have so many ideas regarding Olitz and we wanted to put them into stories! We both come up with ideas, we both write these stories and edit them, and we both take credit. We're best friends and we love Scandal and Olitz! Olitz is our OTP and we wanted to do a one-shot of Fitz finding out that Jake choked her.

We really hate what he did and we wish Fitz would find out and kick his ass, but given it's Shonda Rhimes, it probably won't happen, but we can hope right? Anyway, we hope you enjoy this one-shot! :D We do not own the show or the characters (although we wish we did). Especially Tony.))

"Liv, slow down! If he was in danger, we wouldn't even be able to enter The White House!" Abby shouted as she followed after Olivia who was making her way through said building at a quick pace. She was dressed in the same gray tweed blazer with contrast black detailing on the shoulders and down the sides which matched perfectly with the same colored and detailed skirt that she had been wearing all day, including during OPA's celebration of taking down B-613 right before Jake Ballard forced his way in, pushed Olivia up against the door and wrapped his hand around her throat.

It was something that terrified Olivia, something she never expected to happen, but she wasn't someone to show fear. She remained as calm as she could with this man's hand around her throat, and after he told her what she had done, the fear really showed. Except it wasn't fear for herself, but for The President. For Fitz. After demanding him to let her go and even knocking his hand away from her throat, Olivia ordered him to leave her office and after a few threatening words, he did as told. Her eyes stared at him, coldly and deadly, as he left the building and she was sure to convey to him, through her glare, that she was done with him. For good. That this was something she wouldn't let go or forgive him for.

Her throat stung, inside and out, and she could still feel the tightness inside of her throat which made it a little difficult to breathe, but she managed. She refused to let this bring her down or stop her from seeing Fitz. Her neck was red with his hand print, bruised, even, with some light purple discoloration mixed with the red. Her back and the back of her head was painful from the slam against the door, but she chose to ignore the pain as much as she could and focus on the task at hand. Gladiator. However, ignoring the marks on her skin was something she couldn't do; she had to hide the marks on her neck because if Fitz saw them, there was no way she could escape that conversation and she knew he would be out for Jake's blood.

So, after glancing around her office for no more than a minute, Olivia grabbed the black wool scarf that hung from the coat rack in the corner of her office and hung it around her neck enough to cover the marks on her throat before she hurried out of her office and into the elevator. Abby, refusing to let her go on her own, followed behind her while the rest of the team stayed behind in order to figure out Marie Wallace's AKA Maya Pope's whereabouts.

That's how Olivia ended up back at The White House in a hurry down the halls. The thought of Fitz being in danger, of him dying, scared Olivia more than anything. Even more so knowing /she/ could have caused it, that she could be the cause of his death. Obviously, nothing had happened to him since the White House would no doubt be be in a panic and law enforcement would have the building surrounded, but she still needed to check on him. She needed to make sure he was okay with her own eyes, but she also needed to warn him. His life was in danger and he had a right to know.

Images of his shooting replayed through her mind as she hurried down the halls and that painful memory made her pace quicken even more. Desperate to reach him, but she made sure to keep that fearful expression off of her face. The gunshot to his head, all that blood, the erratic beeping, the frantic yelling, it had been the scariest moment of Olivia's life. The image of them rolling him on that stretcher covered in blood still made her sick to this day. He could have died, he /almost/ died, she almost lost him, and the thought of going through that again absolutely broke her. But again, she couldn't show that. She couldn't show her fear, her guilt or her worry no matter how much it swelled within her. The tears stung in her eyes from the thought of Fitz dying, but she held them back as she hurried down the hall with Abby still behind her.

Once she reached the room outside of his office, she glanced at Lauren whom was sitting at her desk typing away at her computer, only to look away when she saw Olivia approach the Oval Office door. "Miss Pope!" She called, standing up.

"Is he in there, Lauren?" She asked, making sure to hide any and all panic that was previously in her voice. It was amazing that she did it so easily in a time like this.

"Yes, but –..." Before she could even finish, Olivia walked right up to the door, grabbed the knob and turned it before opening the door. The sound of Fitz's voice came to a sudden stop when the door opened and he looked up, as did everyone else within the room. Four other people were currently in the room with Fitz; each having a paper in their hand. They looked at Olivia with confusion, as did Fitz, but he also had some anger on his face. Why in the world did she suddenly walk in and interrupt the meeting? His face conveyed that message to her, but then he noticed something. Something no one else did.

Through the years of knowing Olivia, of loving her, he was able to know her; to read her. Her words, her facial expressions, her voice, her movements, everything. Just like she could read him. Better than anyone else could. They came to know one another better than anyone else and that helped to understand each other.; not just their current moods and feelings, but what they have also experienced in their past and also their fears and worries for the present and future. They could read each other so well. How they were feeling, what they wanted to say without having to say it, etc. And right now was no different. Though she looked calm, Fitz knew better. He could see the glimmer of worry in her dark eyes with the way she stared at him, and he could see her chest rising and falling faster than usual, and just the fact that she came in without knocking also gave it away. But again, only Fitz picked up on that. Without needing Olivia to explain, Fitz cleared his voice to get the attention of everyone in the room.

"We need the room." He informed everyone, including Olivia, and Abby whom was still standing behind her.

Fitz knew something was wrong and he knew she wouldn't tell him with a room full of people. Heck, she still might not even tell him in privacy, but he hoped she would. Especially since to him, it was obvious, but Olivia tended to avoid certain topics; she liked to make things seem like they were okay when they actually weren't, and Fitz hated that, but he learned to read her. He wanted her to be honest with him, he wanted them to be honest with each other. Even if these past few weeks hadn't been good for them, at all, but he wouldn't give up. He never did and he never would.

To see Fitz alive, with her own eyes, brought her an immense amount of relief, but it wasn't enough. He was still in danger, there was still a chance that he would be attacked, or killed, and she wouldn't be fully relieved until she knew he was safe. Her dark hues rested on him, seeing the anger on his face, but then it seemed to fade with only a moment of staring at her. He knew. He knew something was wrong and she cursed herself for letting him know her so well. It was both a good and bad thing. Good because he knew her, and because he loved and cared enough to always ask how she was or if everything was okay even if he knew it wasn't. He always showed he cared and she did love it, but it was also a bad thing because she didn't like to be read so easily and it was terrifying for her considering she was someone who was closed up, who didn't know how to express herself and most of the time, she didn't want to. However, with Fitz, sometimes she felt safe doing so. Safer than with anyone else, but also more terrified at the same time.

Lately, though, things were so rocky for them and she had been more doubtful, hesitant and distant than usual. However, knowing his life was in danger, she suddenly wanted to be open with him again. She wanted to tell him everything, including how much she loved him because she almost lost that chance to do so when he was first shot, and she didn't want to lose that chance this time. But it still felt difficult to say anything. She continued to stare at him, and when he basically adjourned the meeting, Olivia stepped to the side and let everyone walk out of the room before she closed the door after Abby stepped inside and stood next to her.

Once the door was closed, Fitz turned around and let out a sigh. "Liv," He softly called her name, but then he saw her friend, Gabby, no...it was Abby, standing next to her and suddenly he remembered they weren't alone. He had to be careful.

"Miss Pope," He changed his greeting with a clear of his throat. "While I'm very curious as to why you suddenly came in here, interrupting my meeting as a result, I have to ask, what's with the scarf?" He asked with a soft chuckle, trying to play it off as if he didn't know her well. Like he didn't know something was wrong simply by the look on her face. Because if he made it seem that way, her friend would assume something and he knew Olivia didn't want that. But truthfully, Fitz always suspected her co-workers already had their assumptions about her and The President, but he wouldn't give them anymore to chew on. They knew they were close friends so a little laughing and joking here and there wouldn't seem too interesting and suspicious, would it?

"I just felt like wearing it, Mr. President." She lied with a fake smile, swallowing a little which caused her throat to tighten and hurt a little more.

"Fair enough, I guess. What brings you to my office?" He asked, raising his brows out of curiosity before folding his arms across his chest; not really buying into her excuse for wearing that scarf.

"I..." She tried to think of a good excuse, glancing at Abby for a moment and then back at Fitz. "I heard you were having a meeting and I wondered why I wasn't part of it." She lied again, and Abby's jaw practically fell open. "Being your Campaign Manager, I should be part of these meetings, shouldn't I?" She asked, trying to act a little upset.

"Liv!" She said, as if telling her to tell him what was really going on. Olivia ignored her, though, and just stared at Fitz; trying to seem serious and as truthful as possible.

"Alright..." He said with a chuckle in disbelief, obviously not believing her. "One, because I didn't think you wanted to be part of it and it wasn't something that I needed you for, and second, I don't believe you. What's really going on, Olivia?" He asked, unable to hold back using her real name. Whenever he did that, it meant he was serious about something. That he wasn't playing around and Olivia knew that. Her body tensed a little as she debated whether to tell him or not.

"Tell him, Liv." Abby encouraged her, and the brunette fixer just stared at Fitz before shaking her head.

"There's nothing to tell. I – " She began, but Fitz interrupted.

"Tell me." He demanded. Olivia contemplated telling Fitz. She needed to, she /had/ to, but she didn't know where to start or how to start. Or what all to say. 'I took down B-613 and Jake almost killed me for it and you might die because of my mother.' She said in her mind. That would be the /worst/ thing to say, actually. So, she tried to think of something else to start with, but then Abby spoke up.

"You're in danger, Mr. President." Abby blurted out and Fitz quirked a brow. Olivia shot her a disapproving look and Abby shook her head at Liv.

"No, he /needs/ to know, Liv! Not just because it's his life, but also because he's The President and your mother is a terrorist." She said, noting Liv's look but not caring about it.

"In danger how exactly?" He asked, not seeming to be scared., but more confused than anything.

"Marie Wallace. Liv's mom." She said and Fitz's eyes widened before he looked at Liv with a puzzled look. But before either one of them could say anything, Abby continued on. "Apparently Marie has been building some huge bomb that she's been saving for you. B-613 had been investigating it and -" That's when Fitz cut in.

"B-613!?" He shouted, his eyes looking at Abby and then at Liv. Clearly, he didn't seem happy about that.

"Abby!" Olivia shouted, too, as if warning Abby to stop talking.

"No, Liv. Gladiator, remember? We don't run. He needs to know. He's the President, and he needs to know." Abby wasn't backing down from this, so she continued on. It was her turn to take charge right now, especially if Liv wouldn't. "We've been investigating B-613, trying to find a way to shut them down for good," She continued and Liv shook her head with her eyes closed. Fitz looked unhappy, angry even. Furious.

"I thought I told you /not/ to investigate B-613, Liv. You told me you were going to stay out of it." He said through almost gritted teeth. She had lied to him, again, and she put herself in danger by investigating the deadly organization that Fitz, himself, wanted to take down. That Fitz specifically asked her to stay away from because of how dangerous it was. He knew Olivia could handle herself, but it didn't change how he feared for her life or how protective he was over her.

"What? When did this happen?" Abby asked, completely confused as she looked between them. They already talked about B-613? Clearly, there were a lot of things Abby didn't know. That no one else probably knew, either.

"Don't worry about it, Abby. Fitz, look, I did what I had to do. That organization-" She tried, but couldn't continue due to Abby cutting in with a sassy comment.

"Fitz? So, you two are on a first name basis now?" This was weird, and interesting, but also amusing and she couldn't help the very small grin that appeared on her face.

Ignoring Abby's question, Fitz and Liv continued to stare at one another and it was his turn to speak again. "I know B-613 needed to be taken down, Liv. I have been saying that for months and I had my plans for it, which is why I appointed Jake as Command. Because I trusted him, but that was obviously a wrong and stupid move because of what he has done so far. It was dangerous and reckless to do this, Liv. You could have been killed!" He was angry, but more so because she could have been hurt, or even worse. Even though he didn't think Jake would do anything to harm her, but little did he know, he was wrong. There was so much he didn't know about Ballard.

"Wait, /you/ put that asshole as Command? The guy that slammed Liv into a wall and choked her!?" Abby blurted out and both Olivia's and Fitz's eyes shot wide.

"Abby!" She shouted loudly, angry that Abby had said that. The one thing she didn't want Fitz to know, not yet. And probably not ever, but now he did and he knew that was going to set Fitz off.

He stood there with wide eyes. His face going pale, his hands clenching tightly as his body became tense. Anger started boiling within him. Did he hear that right? He /choked/ Olivia? Jake Ballard put his hands on Olivia, pushed her against a wall and /choked/ her? He put his hands on her and physically /hurt/ her? Fitz had never felt so angry in his life. He was damn sure of that. He had never wanted to kill anyone more than in this moment. How dare that son of a bitch put his hands on Olivia and hurt her! He had never felt so angry, so vengeful, and so hateful. The thought of /anyone/ hurting Olivia made his blood boil. /No one/ hurt Olivia. No one ever hurt the woman he loved more than anything in this world and if anyone did, they would sure as hell hear about it. Maybe even /feel/ about it. Call him brutal if you will, but this was Olivia. The love of his life, and a /woman/. He was allowed to feel this angry about what happened; he was allowed to be protective.

Olivia could see the blood thirsty look on Fitz's face right after Abby revealed that information to him. She had never seen Fitz so angry before, she had never seen him speechless or so tense like this. From where she was standing, she could see how tense he was and his clenched fists gave it away.

"Fitz – " Olivia began, but was cut off.

"Take off your scarf." He said quietly at first, but strictly.

"What?" Liv asked, frowning.

"Take off your scarf." He repeated, a little louder this time.

"Fitz, you – "

"Take off the damn scarf, Olivia!" Fitz shouted much louder this time, with anger and it caused both her and Abby to flinch. But it wasn't anger directed at her. It was just this whole situation. It was Jake and Olivia knew that.

She shot Abby a look and then tossed her purse on the white couch with a sigh before she began to undo the scarf from around her neck. Once it was off, she tossed it on the couch next to her purse and looked at him. What she saw, surprised her and it caused her lips to curl downwards into a deep frown, her heart breaking.

His blue eyes filled with tears at the sight of her neck. The red marks, the hand prints, the bruising. He felt sick to his stomach, angry, sickened, and hateful. How could anyone do that to her? And what did she do in return? Did she fight back? Did anyone fight for her? Was she alone? The thought of her being alone only made him angrier. Jake Ballard, someone who was easily taller and bigger than Olivia, slamming her up against the wall and choking her? What kind of fucked up man was he? What kind of pathetic and weak man was he? Fitz never expected that from him, and though he felt dislike towards Jake for having feelings for Olivia, for also sleeping with her, he never thought he would do this. He never thought he would actually hurt Olivia. But now his feelings were beyond dislike. They were hate; even beyond that. He never hated someone so much in his life. He never wanted to hurt someone so badly.

"Where is he?" He asked, his eyes staring at her neck for a few long moments before forcing them away from her neck to look into her eyes. "Is he at B-613 headquarters right now?" He asked, obviously having the intention to go there and 'have a word' with him. His voice, his expression, everything about him right now gave it away.

"Why do – " Then she realized it. It was obvious. "/No/. Fitz, don't even think about it. You're obviously thinking of going over there, and you /can't/. Not only would it look really bad for you to storm out of here, angrily, looking as if you're out to kill someone, but you would be putting yourself in danger." She refused to let him go. She didn't want him going out there angry like this, and she didn't want him out there period because of his life being in danger.

"Screw my image, screw my life." He growled out. "That bastard put his hands on you and if you think he's going to get off for it, you're wrong. It is fucking sick and wrong what he did, Liv, and I am not going to just stand here and not do anything about it." He had made a move for the door, but Liv stepped in front of him.

He looked at her with his angry eyes, and her own calm ones stared right back into his. "Liv, /move/." He was hellbent on beating Jake into the ground for what he did, but when he saw Olivia's sad, pleading eyes mirror his own, his body relaxed somehow.

"/No/, Fitz. I'm not letting you go out there. I get you're angry, okay? I get it. You want to hurt him, you want to hurt him for what he did to me and I understand that but you /can't/. My mother has a bomb out there, a bomb that could kill /thousands/ of people, including you, and /you/ are her main target so I can't let you go out there! We can deal with Jake later, but right now, I /need/ to make sure that you are safe, we need to make sure she doesn't get to you and we ahve to figure out where she's at. So, /please/, don't go out there." Olivia pleaded, but also demanded. However, her eyes were filled with worry for Fitz. As was her voice. If he went out there, he would put himself in danger and she understood how he was feeling, vengeful and hateful towards Jake, and while she didn't want to protect /him/, she did want to protect Fitz. She couldn't lose him and if he went out there, that became highly probable.

Abby stood there, silent. Stunned. She was surprised at the exchange going on between them. She knew they were close, and she had her suspicions, but to actually see it was...shocking. Using their first names, expressing their concern for one another, the way they talked to each other and looked at one another; Abby had never felt more sure in her entire life that these two were more than just close friends. Her suspicions of them once having an affair, being in love, was confirmed right here and right now and no one could convince her differently. Abby could see and feel the tension, passion and love radiating off of them, and she couldn't help but feel...happy about it. Happy for Liv that she had someone who seemed to care so much about her. Who was so protective over her like this and would risk his own image, his own life, for her. It made Abby see Fitz in a whole new light and it made her respect him so much more. Yes, he was married, but it was obvious he didn't want to be. Their marriage had been dead, and there had been talks about divorce. These two were the ones in love. Olivia, one of her best friends, and The President.

Staring into his eyes, Olivia felt deep sadness and guilt swell within her. The amount of pain he was in because of the pain /she/ was in broke her heart and it only showed how much he cared about her. How he was always wanting to protect and fight for her, always wanting to risk his own image and life for her. She studied Fitz's face and she could see what he wanted right now. It wasn't just to hurt Jake. It was...

"Abby, could you give us a minute?" Liv asked without even looking at her and Abby nodded, understanding exactly what she meant.

"Of course. I'll be outside." She informed Liv, who nodded as the redhead made her exit.

Olivia looked behind her to make sure the door was closed and then she looked at Fitz. This time, tears were falling from his eyes; rolling down his angry red cheeks. With a deep frown, she moved over to him and placed her hands on both sides of his face and gazed deeply into his ocean blue eyes. "Fitz, look at me." She whispered pleadingly, his eyes looking at her neck again. But a moment later, his eyes locked with hers and she felt her heart flutter powerfully from the intense eye contact. The eyes she could feel comforted by just with one look. "I'm fine, okay? I promise." She assured him softly, her thumbs stroking both of his wet cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Fine? Liv, he could have killed you! And he's out there doing God knows what, planning his next move on what to do to you next! You're /not/ fine. You're hurt, you're in pain, you're in danger. You're not fine." Fitz said as he pulled away, which surprised Olivia, but she knew he was shocked and angry. Worried and upset. He had every right to be.

"I know what he could have done, but he didn't. He was -"

"Don't. Don't you dare try to justify what he did to you. Nothing warrants him choking you, Olivia. Nothing warrants him putting his hands on you and causing you physical harm!" He shouted and Olivia nodded in understanding. He was right.

"I'm not Fitz. But he /did/ find my mother, and when we shut down B-613, he lost the surveillance and any clues to finding her, thus putting you in even more danger. Because of /me/." She sighed, the guilt about that settling in. The guilt about how she blew their chances of finding her mother; the guilt of putting the man she loved in danger.

"I don't care. It still does /not/ justify what that bastard did to you." He said, angrily, protectively as his eyes fell to her neck again. He couldn't stop staring at those angry red marks on her neck and he wanted nothing more than to make them go away. He wanted nothing more than to heal her. He wanted to beat Jake, but more than anything, he wanted to take away her pain.

"You're right, it doesn't. But I could have killed you." She said, her voice cracking slightly at the thought. "I...could have...I /did/ jeopardize your life because what I did and...that's why I came down here. I kept thinking about the shooting and how I almost lost you..." Her eyes closed, trying to hold back her own tears that threatened to come forth. But Fitz knew where she was getting at. She was scared. She was scared of him dying, scared of losing him, and it was the same exact fear he shared for her. Every day.

Suddenly, she felt his hand on her neck. It didn't scare her, it didn't even hurt or make her flinch. It felt...good. Nice. She opened her eyes and found him right in front of her now; only inches of air separating their bodies and face. She could practically feel and hear his heart beat, and he could probably hear and feel hers. His right hand was on her neck, his fingers skimming over her red skin ever so delicately as if he was afraid to cause her more harm. He was being so gentle, so delicate, and so loving and she felt her eyes water because of this moment. Because of him. It helped soothe the burning pain she was feeling and she leaned into his hand, craving his touch more and more. It was amazing how his touch could affect her so strongly and so quickly; how his touch could bring her so much relief and comfort. She already felt better because of him. With him.

After a few more moments of running his fingers along her neck, he leaned his head down towards it and ever so softly, pressed his lips to her skin. Delicately once again. It wasn't meant to be sexual or seductive. It was meant to be comforting, sweet, and assuring. He was trying to kiss her pain away, trying to assure her that he wouldn't let /him/, or anyone else, hurt her again. He wanted to kiss every red mark on her skin away, he wanted to take her pain away and he was trying so hard to make that happen. While also apologizing that this happened to her, even feeling guilty for it.

Her throat vibrated with a soft moan, letting him know how good that felt and how much she loved him for this. How sweet she found it. The way he was kissing her, the way he was showing his love, care and protectiveness for her. Never had she felt like this in her life. So loved and cared for, so protected and safe. It was a feeling she got only with Fitz and she realized that more and more each day. Not to mention her fear of losing him, the thought of never having him in her life was...devastating. She couldn't stand that thought, especially not now that he was actually in danger.

Her hand came up to the back of his head, her fingers brushing through his dark curls before her face fell into his hair; her tears mixing with his dark locks. She felt his own tears fall onto her neck, creating a much needed cool sensation on her skin accompanied with his gentle lips. Her lips brushed against his hair, and her other arm slipped around his middle to hug him against her and his arms did the same while his lips continued to massage her neck.

This is what she needed. Him. He was all she never needed whenever she was hurt or scared or sad. She was all she ever needed even when she was happy because he made her happy. He made her feel the most loved and cared for, the most safe. Her love for him grew in this moment because he was once again proving his deep love and care for her, a love and care she believed he always had for her and a love and care that would never go away, no matter what she tried to tell herself. Just like hers for him would never go away either no matter how hard she tried. The thought of his shooting came back into her mind and she let her arms hug him tighter. She almost lost him, and she could lose him for good this time, but there was no way in hell that would happen. She would be lost without him, her life would be nothing without him just like he told her he was nothing without her. She couldn't let her mother take him away, she couldn't let anyone take him away. She loved, wanted and needed him more than anything and no matter how bad things seemed right now, that wouldn't change. She was sure of it now. She refused to lose him.

They stayed in the Oval Office for a while longer, just holding one another. Thankful that each of them were still alive while conveying through their embrace, kisses, and silent touches that they would protect, defend and love each other no matter what. They were in this together.


	2. Confrontation

((Hey everyone! We appreciate all of the reviews and loved them all so thank you very much! It really means a lot and we, too, wish this could have happened in the show. We can only hope, right?

So, at first this was only going to be a one-shot, but then we decided to add some more to it! It may be a 3 or 4 chapter story, but not a very long one so we hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! :) This is definitely an Olitz story so to the 'guest' that asked not to break them up, don't worry, that won't be happening! Olitz all the way! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!))

–-

"Evening, Lauren." Olivia greeted with friendly smile as she made her way towards the Oval Office's door.

"Good evening, Miss Pope." She responded back with a smile of her own, then spoke up again. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Pope, The President isn't in there right now. He said he had some business to take care of." The younger woman informed her and Olivia felt her brows furrow in confusion.

"Did he say what exactly?" She asked, going over the schedule in her mind. He didn't have anything going on currently, from what she could remember unless that changed within the last hour or so.

"No, Ma'am. All he said was he needed to talk to his Chief of Staff about something and had some business to take care of, but that was it. You might find him there. He only left about twenty minutes ago, actually. Although he did seem a bit...angry about something." She said and Olivia gave a nod.

"I'll try there, then. Thank you, Lauren." She said before making her exit and heading over to Cyrus' office in hopes to find Fitz there.

It was only about two hours ago that Olivia was in the Oval Office with Fitz talking about what happened to her. What Jake did to her and why. She remembered every word he said, she remembered how angry and upset Fitz was and the look of hate in his eyes. She knew what he wanted to do but she had to beg him not to go out there or else his life would be in danger. A danger that /she/ caused by taking down B-613, a danger her own mother was planning to enact. The thought terrified her, it devastated her, but they both agreed to stay indoors and stay close and he had agreed not to go hunt for Jake.

Although, Olivia did have to leave the White House only to check in with her team at OPA where Abby decided to stay this time, but not before asking Olivia what she had witnessed between her and /The President/. Denying wouldn't do any good this time, Olivia knew that, so she simply told Abby not to say anything about it and that they would talk later. Abby knew what that meant; her suspicions of Olivia and the President once having an affair, and maybe still doing so, were confirmed in that moment if not during the conversation she witnessed between them.

Aside from that, her team had no leads on the whereabouts of her mother so Olivia decided to head back to the White House where she found herself heading towards Cyrus' office in search of Fitz.

Once arriving at his door, Olivia knocked twice before she opened the door and poked her head in, only to frown when she found only Cyrus. Not Fitz. Maybe she had just missed him.

"Hello Liv." The older man greeted as he looked up from his desk and at her, then furrowed his brows when he noticed she looked...confused. Even worried. "What is it?"

"Lauren said Fitz came by to talk to you about twenty minutes ago, so I was hoping to find him here." She responded, stepping inside and hoping Cyrus would tell her that she /just/ missed him.

Cyrus looked confused himself, now, and he shook his head. "He never came by, Liv. Did you try calling him?" He asked, wondering if something was up because judging by the confused and worried look on her face, it seemed like something was wrong. He also noted the scarf she was wearing, but decided not to ask about it.

"Not yet. Lauren said he had some business to take care of and came by to-..." Then it hit her. _"No, Ma'am. All he said was he needed to talk to his Chief of Staff about something and __**had some business to take care of**__, but that was it. You might find him there. He only left about twenty minutes ago, actually. Although he did seem a bit...__**angry about something.**__" _Business to take care of? Angry about something? Needing to talk to Cyrus? Talking to Cyrus was merely a cover-up for something else Fitz wanted to do. The business he wanted to take care of and him being angry...Olivia knew exactly what that was now.

"Damnit!" Olivia cursed out loud before she left Cyrus' office in a hurry which left him looking confused and almost panicked. This couldn't be good.

Though she was in a slight panic, she knew she couldn't look that way while running down the White House halls otherwise it would cause other people to panic and become curious, including the press which she really couldn't have happen. They would no doubt suspect something was up with Fitz and she couldn't have that. She made her way back to the Oval Office where she remembered seeing one of his many secret service agents standing guard in front of the office. He had just lowered his hand as if he had been speaking into his mic and with a quirked brow, Olivia walked up to him.

"Jason, where is he? Fitz, is he here?" She asked in a strict tone, demanding to know where he was at.

"The President is on the move, Miss Pope. He said he had some important business to take care off, but I assure you, he is under heavy protection." The man dressed in black assured her and Olivia's eyes widened. She quickly turned around and made her way through the building once more and hurried through the exit before navigating to her car.

_Thirty minutes earlier..._

Fitz had been sitting at his desk in the Oval Office thinking over everything that happened today, but more importantly one thing. The red marks on Olivia's neck and how she received them. Just thinking about it made his blood boil and his thirst for blood rise, but he told Olivia he wouldn't go out there. He assured her he would stay within the White House, but that got harder and harder to do the more he thought of what happened to her.

Jake Ballard slammed her into a wall and actually choked her; cutting off her oxygen and bruising her body. How can he be so disgusting, brutal and pathetic? A man Fitz trusted, a man he worked with, did such a violent act to a woman. To /Olivia Pope/. The woman Fitz loved more than anything. She could have ended up in the hospital, even dead, and that thought enraged Fitz more than he ever had been. He knew he told Olivia he wouldn't do anything, but he couldn't just sit by while Jake walked around thinking he could do whatever he wanted without any repercussions for his actions, especially for something like that. If anything, Fitz could at least threaten Jake; he could make Jake regret what he did and even scare him to the point where he stayed away from Olivia. People underestimated Fitz, especially Jake, and he was going to show the bastard that that wasn't a good idea.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking over everything, debating with himself, and when they opened; there was a fire blazing within them. He stood up from his chair and headed for the door before opening it and motioning for Tom to come in.

"I need to take care of something, Tom. Can you ready the car?" He asked quietly so Lauren couldn't hear. With a nod, Tom spoke into his mic and ordered the black SUV to be ready with the usual number of agents. He thanked Tom and stepped outside of the room before looking at Lauren.

"Lauren." He called, unable to even smile at the moment and Lauren could tell he seemed upset and unhappy; even though he tried to sound polite.

"Yes, Mr. President?" She asked, standing up and clasping her hands in front of her.

"I have something I need to take care of. If anyone should ask where I am," Mainly Olivia, he thought. "Tell them I just had something to take care of and I shouldn't be long. But first, I need to talk to Cyrus." He informed her before nodding to Tom who nodded to the other two SS Agents behind him. Jason and Derek. Derek followed after Tom and Fitz while Jason stayed behind.

"Yes sir, Mr. President." She gave a polite smile right before Fitz walked away. He headed through the most empty halls of the White House, going out the back way to avoid being seen and avoid any suspicion, but he informed agents throughout the White House that he would be back in just a little while if anyone was curious and absolutely needed to know where he was.

After exiting the large building, the SS Agents walked him to the large black SUV that was ready and waiting for the President and he climbed inside with the agents following suite before the vehicle drove off; leaving the grounds of The White House. It would take about twenty minutes to get to his destination; twenty minutes that would feed into his anger.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Fitz exited the car and headed into the large building before him. It looked much different in the daylight than it did at night, but the sun was starting to set thus giving it that darker look and feeling. A place Fitz loathed with the whole fiber of his being, especially now.

He entered the doors and made his way through the lobby and towards the stairwell where two men stood guard in front of it, but he easily got through due to him being The President. The elevator hadn't been working because the power was out and he figured that was caused by Olivia and her team bringing down B-613. Tom, Derek and Manuel, the agent that drove the SUV, followed Fitz into the stairs which they ascended while keeping a watch out for anyone suspicious and just anyone in general, and once they arrived on the appropriate floor, Fitz pushed the door open. His fists clenched tightly at the thought of being so close to his office and the closer he got, the tighter his fists became; the anger still clear on his face, the look of vengeance and blood lust. He stepped onto the carpeted floor and walked down the long hallway, ignoring the many looks he received by many of the other workers, or agents, in the hallway whom were still here even after the outage. Once he was at the end, in front of the large brown door, he turned around to face his agents.

"Wait out here. I have a private matter to deal with." He ordered his agents who all nodded and stayed where they were at; guarding the door.

After glancing around once more, Fitz turned towards the door and grabbed the door knob, clenching it tightly; even almost causing a dent in the metal if that were possible. He pushed the door open and walked inside, his body blazing with even more anger and hatred. Just being in this room made Fitz more infuriated than he ever had been in his life; the same for being disgusted, and his want and need for causing this man pain increased when he saw /him/. Jake Ballard.

Jake looked up from his laptop when he saw The President and he stood up, confused as to what he was doing here. "Mr. President. Can I ask what you're doing here?" He asked calmly, but he had sort of a smug smirk and tone to his voice as he remembered their last conversation where he basically told The President off.

Fitz hated that about Jake. How he was so smug and so confident; acting as if everyone were below him and that no one was better than him. And Fitz wanted nothing more than to punch it off of him...

...And he did. Without saying anything, he rushed over and raised his right fist before roughly swinging it right at Jake's face which came into contact with his right cheek, causing him to stumble backwards into the dresser behind him and knocking a few things off in the process.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jake shouted, bringing his left hand up to wipe the blood off of his lip.

Fitz let out a scoff, almost a spat, as he glared at the now injured man which satisfied Fitz greatly, which felt /so/ good, but not completely. It wasn't enough. Not yet. "What is /my/ problem?" He asked, his tone laced with venom. With disgust. "You know damn well what in the hell my problem is, Ballard." He spat, his eyes blazing with the fire from before, but it was worse because he was now staring at the man in person who put his hands on the woman he loved. "Don't try to act innocent or clueless." He growled.

Jake stared, trying to think of what he was talking about, but then it hit him. "Did she send you?" He asked, slowly standing up and making his way around his desk; a brave, but stupid move. "Did Olivia-" That was enough to send Fitz over the edge again and he walked over to Jake and this time, socked him with his left hand which yet again sent Jake stumbling backwards.

"Don't you /dare/ say her name! You lost that right when you put your hands on her, you asshole. What kind of man does that? What kind of man pushes a woman up against a wall and chokes her? I'll tell you," He began, stepping closer. "A pathetic, weak, cowardly, fucked up man who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants, say what he wants, and get away with it. Well let me tell you something, Ballard." He continued, stepping closer so he could make sure Jake saw the fire in his eyes, the look of revenge and protectiveness on his face. "You are dead wrong." He spat out and that's when Jake suddenly lunged forward and punched Fitz right in the face which caused him to stumble bac, but he reached out for the bookshelf beside him and steadied himself.

"If you were smart, you would realize she put your life in danger, Mr. President. Did she tell you that part?" He asked with a scoff and Fitz lunged forward, grabbing Jake by the collar of his shirt and harshly pushing him up against the wall.

"That is no fucking excuse. And I do know that, but that does not give you the right to hurt her!" He said, tightening his grip. "You claim to care about her, to want to protect her, but this just proves that you don't. You fucking hurt her, you put your hands on her and you hurt her. You lost the right to even say her name!" He spat out in his face. "And don't act as if you suddenly care about my life, because we both know you don't, and Olivia's life is more important than my own, but you lost your right to be in it!" He shouted again, and suddenly the door swung open and in came Tom, Derek and Manuel to pull Fitz off of Jake, holding him back from doing further damage.

Jake coughed out, spitting out some of the blood he tasted in his mouth while wiping blood from his lip and nose. The cool liquid oozing out at a slow pace and Fitz felt even more satisfied now. He glared at Jake, his eyes still blazing, his heart racing, his breathing erratic and his skin red. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins.

"You keep your hands off of her, you hear me?" He said in a threatening tone. "If you touch her again, I will kill you." He threatened. There was no way in hell this man would get away with hurting Olivia and he would probably do it again if he had the chance or needed to. Something Fitz would do his damn best to prevent. He would do everything he could to protect her.

Jake just stared at him, noting the serious expression on his face. He, too, breathed hard and fast, not sure of what to say right now or if he wanted to say anything at all. He swallowed hard, wincing at the pain that caused him before standing up straight, but still keeping his distance. Fitz pulled away from the men that were holding him back and he straightened his jacket before wiping the blood off of his own lip, but his bleeding wasn't as bad as Jake's. There was some light bruising on his cheek, though, but he didn't care about his own pain or damage.

"I mean it, Ballard. You touch the woman I love again, and you're dead." He threatened once more, staring for a few long moments before he turned around and headed for the door, only to stop when he saw Liv standing there with a worried expression on her face. They stared at each other for a long minute and Fitz's body and expression softened significantly just by seeing her. He stayed silent, but his expression did the talking. As if telling her he was sorry he left, but he had to, and that he didn't regret what he did. Because he loved her, he needed to protect her and make sure she stayed safe and that Ballard wouldn't do anything to harm her again. He started heading down the hall, instructing Tom to stay with her until she was ready to go. He wouldn't walk own those stairs until Olivia did the same. There was no way in hell he was leaving without her. He wasn't leaving her in this hellish place with that monster.

Standing at the doorway, Liv turned and looked at Jake who stood there staring back. An angry, mixed apologetic look on his face. He saw the scarf around her neck and he knew it was hiding the marks he left on her. Her hand was on the door knob, squeezing it as they stared at each other.

With a sigh, Jake shook his head and frowned at her. "Liv, –" He started, but before he could say anything else, Liv just glared at him and walked away, slamming the door shut right behind her; cutting off anything he wanted to say. That was probably the hundredth time she slammed the door on him, and probably the last.

She walked down the hall with Tom behind her and they all entered the stairwell together; the silence settling in until Fitz spoke up as they walked beside one another. "Liv," He began, but she cut in.

"Not here." Was all she said, angrily, right as she pushed the door open, being the first to exit the stairs. With a heavy sigh, Fitz followed after and they all exited the building.


	3. Undying Love

((Once again, thank you all so much for your reviews! We truly appreciate them all and they make us so happy to read and also make us laugh because of the support of Fitz beating Jake down! We so wish it could happen! I don't know if Fitz will find out and, knowing Shonda, he probably won't, so yet again another cruel action of Jake will go unpunished, so that's why we wanted to do this fic. But again, thank you for all of the wonderful, nice and hilarious reviews and we hope you enjoy this chapter! It will probably be the last one, but we hope you enjoy it. Lots and lots of fluff! :)

- Gladiator Sharon and Gladiator Alexa ))

–-

Fitz sat in the back seat of the black SUV and watched outside as Olivia and Tom talked. What about? He didn't know, but it seemed serious considering Olivia wasn't smiling or laughing. She was definitely angry about this and he only hoped he would have the chance to explain himself. He saw her nod at Tom before giving his arm a pat as if thanking him and the two walked their separate ways. Only instead of going to her own car, Tom headed to it instead while Olivia walked in his direction. Was she coming with him?

Once she arrived at the SUV, she opened the door and got in beside him, but still remained silent. She clearly wasn't in the mood for talking so with another sigh, Fitz leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. "Manuel, back to the White House, please." He said.

"No." Olivia said and Fitz's eyes opened, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"No?" He repeated, wondering what she was up to.

"Take us to my place, please, Manuel." She politely instructed the man whom looked at Fitz in the rear view mirror. He stared at Olivia in disbelief, but after another moment he looked at Manuel and nodded in approval. With a returning nod, the driver started up the car and pulled away from the building. Fitz continued to come up with possibilities as to why they were going to her place. Why did she want him there if she was so angry at him? Maybe she wanted to yell without worry they would be caught or heard? That seemed probable, but he didn't know for sure, so he decided to try and ask.

"Why are-." But once again, she cut him off.

"Not here." She repeated to him and Fitz rolled his eyes in response and let out an annoyed sigh before turning his head to look out the window. His cheek, which was lightly bruised, stung from the hit and his lip continued to bleed, but not too bad. He kept his finger on it to stop the bleeding, but it would still start up every now and then. He kept thinking over the damage he did to Jake and how it was twice as bad then what Fitz received and he felt himself grin in satisfaction. He deserved it. That joke of a man, that monster, deserved what he got for hurting Olivia and it could have been worse for him had his men not come in, but then he remembered her being angry so his smile faded once again.

The ride to her house was awkwardly silent and Fitz hadn't tried to talk to her again. He knew it wouldn't do any good and she seemed intent on not talking to him until she said so. He watched as the car pulled up to her apartment building, the darkness settling in even more which would make it much easier for Fitz to sneak inside; something he became an expert at though the years of coming to her place. Tom pulled up behind the black SUV in Olivia's car then got out and walked over to Olivia's side as Derek, the agent whom was in the front passenger seat, opened the door for The President. They both got out and heard the doors shut behind them as they headed into the building, through the back way, and he followed her to the elevator.

Again, more awkward silence filled the air, and instead of talking, he was more tempted to touch her. His body was so close to hers and he started moving his hand closer and closer to hers; he so close to touching it, to having the contact he craved right now and she felt it. She felt how close he was, she could feel the heat radiating off of him and her heart rate started speeding up, but unfortunately, the 'ding' sound of the elevator sounded thus causing the doors to open and Olivia stepped off first, with Fitz following close behind with a frown.

He stopped at her door, right behind her, as she unlocked it and he turned around to nod at his agents whom nodded back and stood to the side. Olivia opened the door, stepped inside, and stood to the side, waiting for him to walk in and once he did, she shut the door, almost slamming it which made Fitz flinch. Now that they were finally alone, and in privacy, Fitz turned around to look at her and spoke up once again. "Liv, I-"

"Sit there." She pointed to the couch and Fitz clenched his mouth shut.

He rolled his eyes and laughed a humorless laugh with a shake of his head before walking over to the couch like she said and sat down. "Is this all you're going to say to me now? One or two word sentences?" He asked angrily, already tired of it.

Olivia looked at him with a scoff before heading towards her kitchen, then stopped to look at him once more. "Don't act like I don't have a right to be angry, Fitz." She responded and narrowed her eyes on the man in front of her.

"I didn't say that, Liv! I get you're angry, but do you have to be so short with me?" He called out to her as she walked into the kitchen, waiting for a response but when he didn't get one, he let out a frustrated groan and dropped his face into his hands; his elbows resting on his knees to keep him propped up. He flinched with a hiss at the pain that surged through his right cheek due to his hand touching that sensitive area. He lowered that hand and just laid his face in his left hand, wondering how he was going to make Olivia forgive him for this one. Yes, he lied, and he put himself in danger after she told him not to, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't just let Jake get away with what he did.

A couple of minutes later, Olivia arrived at his side and stared down at him; her facial features contorted into a mixture of sadness and anger, as well as some concern. Concern for his safety, for his well being and the fact that he also got injured in the confrontation. "Here," She said, holding an ice pack in her hand and pressing it to the side of his face.

His eyes looked up at hers, softening right away at her sweet and caring gesture. "Thanks." He whispered, moving his right hand over hers, brushing his thumb against her hand before she pulled her hand away with a sigh. She moved a few steps back and just stared down at him and he could feel it. He knew she was glaring at him; it was something he knew just by feeling it.

"Go ahead, Liv. Get it off your chest." He mumbled, waiting for it.

"Get it off my chest? Fitz, don't act like I'm overreacting or like I'm acting like a child who is rebelling against their parents!" She shouted, shaking her head. "You did exactly what I asked you not to do. You said you wouldn't do it and you went out there anyway. You let your anger get control of you! You were so buried in your..." She used some hand gestures out of frustration. "Want and need for revenge that you didn't care about your own life!" While her voice lowered a little during her speech, her tone still held an obvious hint of anger and even desperation. Though the latter was barely obvious.

"Why would I care about my own life when you mean more to me, Liv!? When your life is more important to me than my own!? I'm not the only one in danger here! You are, too!" He shouted back, their eyes locking with one another.

"That's exactly what I mean, Fitz! You need to care about yourself! My mother and my father are out for your blood and you don't care about that. You don't care that you could die at anytime because of them and I need you to care! I need you to-" It was Fitz's time to cut her off.

"He physically hurt you, Liv!" He shouted, his eyes remaining angry, but softening more. "He could have killed you and he thinks he did the right thing! He needed to be told, to be /shown/ it wasn't right and that he can't do it again or else he /would/ have done it again and you know it!" He said to her, the protectiveness showing in his eyes and the way he spoke to her. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I am not sorry for what I did to him because he deserved it. He needed to be shown that he was wrong and that hurting you is not something that anyone, especially me, takes lightly. I don't take it at all, Olivia." He stated her full name, which was something he only did when he was angry or serious. And in this case, it was both. "And I /do/ take care of myself, Liv. I was prepared, I was careful, I had men on me. I'm not stupid." He said with a heavy sigh, before continuing. "I take care of myself because then I can take care of you. You think I want to die? If I die, I can't protect you! I can't see you, and I can't be...with you." He sighed heavily, sadness filling his voice even more now. "I was /not/ going to let him get away with almost killing you and just because I might be in danger, doesn't mean I'm going to stop caring about you and trying to protect you."

Olivia just stared down at him, her eyes studying his face. He was serious about protecting her, about keeping her safe and doing whatever he could to make that happen. She already knew that, he always showed it, but he showed it more than he ever did. Most likely because she had actually been hurt, because she was actually in a lot of danger, too. Just like when she had been put in the hospital because of...Jake. This hadn't been the first time he physically hurt her and though she didn't believe he did it on purpose the first time, he did this time. And when she had been in the hospital the first time, Jake never asked if she was okay. He never apologized to her, instead he told her to lie to Fitz, to the President, the man she loved, and he was more concerned about what was going on between her and Fitz than how she was feeling.

Whereas Fitz...he cared. Despite them being broken up at the time, despite what she did with Defiance, he still cared. He came to see her at the hospital; he came to see her, to make sure she was okay and he stayed by her bedside until he was either forced to leave or until she was discharged. Even though she said she didn't believe him when he told her he loved her, even telling him she didn't believe him, he still stayed there. He was still there for her, protecting her, checking on her...Fitz always cared. He always went out of his way to show that and this was another one of those times. Jake choked her, could have killed her and...he did deserve this. Fitz was right. Jake could have done it again, and he already threatened her once and this showed he would make good on that threat.

But it was Fitz's words that made her heart melt. He was once again proving how much he cared about her, how much he loved her, and how he would never stop. She understood why he did what he did, but she was just angry because he put himself in more danger. She could have lost him, she could lose him at any time and that chance was only getting higher and higher. She hated that thought, she hated the thought of anything happening to him and the more she thought about it, the more she thought that she really couldn't live without him. It wasn't just a thought, it was the truth.

Frowning now, Olivia moved over to him and sat down on her coffee table right in front of Fitz. She slowly took the ice pack from him and set it next to her before taking his hands in hers, curling her fingers around his warm hands in which he reciprocated.

"Fitz," She whispered his name softly, sadly, and he shook his head.

"I get you're angry with me for what I did Liv, but..." She shook her head in return and put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"I'm not angry at what you did /to him/. I'm just...angry because you put your life in more danger. Or maybe I'm not angry, maybe I'm just...scared." She admitted with a hard swallow. It was never easy for Olivia to admit certain things or to express her feelings, but she knew she had to in this moment. His sad, but beautiful eyes locked with hers and she let her thumbs caress the back of his hands as she held them in her own. She chuckled to herself, a shy and nervous chuckle, and let her eyes fall to the floor. "I /am/ scared. Scared that any day, at any time, something will happen to you. That you'll get hurt or..." She couldn't even say the last word without tearing up and she tried to hide that, and the crack in her voice, by letting out a small cough and blinking rapidly while keeping her eyes away from him.

Fitz knew what she meant, she didn't have to finish her sentence because Fitz knew. He knew her. Just like she new him. "Die." He finished for her and he could see the pain it caused her.; her wince and the way she swallowed hard at that word. "I get it, Livvie..." He whispered, his fingers curling tighter around her hands and giving them a small squeeze. "I get it because I'm afraid of the same thing. I'm scared the same thing will happen to you, and it /has/ happened. More than once, Liv." He said, wishing she would look at him. "And it could keep happening to you."

She let out another chuckle, a humorless and tear filled one this time. "But it's been worse with you, Fitz. The danger you're in is much worse than the danger /I'm/ in, and you have almost died. You were...shot in the head and you almost /died/." She said, closing her eyes to try to force the tears away yet again, only it was harder this time because the memory of his shooting started replaying in her head once again. She couldn't cry. She didn't believe in crying, but she knew that was a lie. She cried before, and the last time she really broke down was when she was in Fitz's closet, clinging to his sweater, while he was laying in the hospital, in a coma, but no one had seen her. No one had been around to see her break down.

"You could have died, too." He said simply, as if saying his danger still wasn't worse than hers. "When I heard you were in the hospital, all I could think about was if I could lose you for good. I didn't know how bad your condition was until I got there and I was scared out of my mind. Someone broke into your house, someone hurt you and could have /killed/ you, Liv. You're in as much danger as I am with the enemies you make out there, and even though they're your parents, they could still hurt you." He continued on, trying to lift her face to get her to look at him. "And then there's this..." His hands moved down to her neck, his fingers delicately caressing her bruised skin. "Something else that could have killed you. Do you know how scared I was to think about what /could/ have happened? Every day I worry about you like you worry about me, Livvie. Every day I'm scared that something could happen to you, that takes you away from me for good." His own eyes were filled with tears at this point and hers still were, too. There was no making them go away now.

"Livvie," He whispered her name ever so softly. He could see the tears falling out of her eyes and he could see how much she was trying to hide it. His hands moved up to her face, wiping his thumbs across her cheek to wipe her tears away. "Look at me," He whispered, his voice soft and husky; his eyes filled with compassion, understanding and love. "Look at me," He said again; desperate to have her look at him.

She still tried not to, but she couldn't resist anymore. There was no point. Swallowing hard, Olivia tilted her head up and finally let her eyes lock with his and everything around them faded out. Her heart fluttered powerfully and she felt a sense of comfort and relief flood her body just by looking into his warm blue eyes, and his hands on her face certainly helped.

His lips curled into the sweetest smile and his thumbs brushed against her skin again. "There you are," He whispered and Olivia let out a small chuckle, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"I love you." Fitz whispered, knowing she may not say it back, but that was okay. He just wanted her to know that he loved her, that he feared losing her and that he would always do what he could to protect her. "I don't plan on dying and I'll try my damn hardest to stay alive, but I will not hesitate to protect you and to keep you safe, Livvie. Even if it means putting my life on the line. Okay?" He asked, trying to assure her as much as possible, but she knew her fear would still be there. Just like his always would be there, too.

Olivia nodded softly, her own hands coming up to rest over his; keeping his hands on her face. Desperate to have him still touching her. She didn't want him to die, she didn't want him to risk his life for her, but she knew he wouldn't change his mind. Just like she wouldn't change hers either. She would risk her life for him, she would take a bullet for him, just like he would do all of that for her.

"I can't lose you, Fitz." She said with another small, but sad chuckle trying her hardest to express her feelings without breaking down; both which were extremely difficult. She wasn't the sort of person that was able to deal easily with emotional topics. Not when they involved her or the people she cared about. But then again, it wasn't on a daily basis when the man she loved put his life on line only to protect her.

"You won't." He said. He knew he couldn't promise her that, but he would do his damn hardest. "There's no way I'm dying before we can make that jam in Vermont." He added with a small smile, trying to bring in a little humor into the situation and he felt his heart flutter when Olivia managed to smile and even laugh that beautiful laugh of hers. "But I can't lose you either." He stated, becoming serious again as he gazed into her eyes. He was letting her know that he would protect her, with his life if he had to, and that if anyone hurt her, he wouldn't hesitate to defend her like he did with Jake because who knows what he could do next and Fitz needed to let Jake know that Olivia was under heavy protection and if anything happened to her, there would be blood. And that went for anyone else who threatened her or hurt her.

He was happy that they talked this out, that they were able to share their concerns, fears and feelings with one another. There was yelling at the beginning, but it was their fear for losing one another making them yell and here they were holding one another while just talking. He knew it had to be difficult for Olivia, but he was incredibly happy and thankful that she was opening up to him like this. Their current situation, well /his/ current situation, made it difficult for them to be together, but Fitz would never give up and he hoped this meant Olivia wouldn't either. There /would/ be a divorce. Win or lose, he would divorce his wife. He would be with Olivia and they would have their life together. They both conveyed that through their eye contact and touches and after a moment or so more of staring, they leaned in and closed the gap between them; meeting each other half way.

Their lips touched and it sent a powerful jolt through their body; igniting their hearts and sending them into a frenzy of passion and love. He kept her face cupped in his hands as their lips stayed connected and Olivia slid her hands down his arms and up to his neck to pull him closer.

"I love you, too." She whispered sweetly against his lips, thus causing the kiss to become even more passionate. "I love you." She said again and his heart went crazy. It had been a long time since he heard those words and it caused a few tears to roll down his cheeks as his hands slid down her body and wrapped around her middle, pulling her onto his lap.

Olivia's own arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself as close to him as possible until there was no space left between them. Their mouths slowly opened together and their tongues came into contact which caused Olivia to moan softly; missing these passionate moments between them. They both poured all of their love into this kiss and held onto one another as tightly as possible and n one swift move, he stood up from the couch and kept his arms around her so she didn't fall.

She let out a small giggle against his lips which he laughed in return before they continued their kiss and he navigated his way around the couch, down the hall and into her room. They kissed passionately, lovingly, their eyes connected as they kissed which made it all the more loving and intimate, and they held on to one another as tight as possible; both showing that they were afraid that if they pulled away once again, they would lose each other and neither of them wanted that. He carried her into her room where they showed one another all night the undying love they had for each other.


End file.
